Operation: Global Offensive
by xxGrimxReaper
Summary: Time and time again the terrorists have failed. When the terrorists worldwide work together to bring impending doom, will governments work together to prevent global domination? And if so, will they succeed?


"Before we begin, I want to thank you for your presence. I appreciate it VERY much." A dark figure spoke, with a Russian accent.

Gathered together in the dark room were 6 men seated around a round table, with 2 guards behind each men on each side.

"And before I blow your head off, I want to know why I was called to such a meeting." Another figure spoke like an American, while pulling out his pistol. Immediately his two men followed suit. Clearly they wanted a fight.

And so did everyone else.

"Brothers, brothers! Calm down my brothers." A third man spoke, this time with an Arabian accent. "No need for guns, we are brothers. Let us put down our guns on the count of 3, shall we?"

All dark figures looked at one another, as if hesitant to put down his protection from the Russian Roulette.

"1…"

Everyone remained silent.

"2…"

Everyone still remained quiet.

"3."

All guns were stuck into their respective holsters. No deaths.

Yet.

"Ok!Ok! Excellent. Now brother, answer the question."

"I called you all to this meeting, global leaders of the world, to discuss upon our, 'progress', in world domination." The man paused, then continued, "None of us are men that have created dramatic chaos to instill global fear, due to this, 'unity', of the law enforcers."

"And we are here to be reminded of our failures?" a voice asked.

"Certainly not. Instead, I ask that we, like our enemies, unify, together, to create a global mass threat that their global alliance will fail to stop. I urge you all to join me in our dominion." The man answered.

"And? If we join this dominion, do you think we will be victorious? If we join this alliance, do you really think we can win?" a Balkan-accented man spat out, and continued, "Do you even have a PLAN drafted?"

"Of course", immediately the man answered, as if the man knew the exact question he was about to be asked. "Whenever we successfully destroy a site, or are about to, their puny alliance will always send in reinforcements, and prevent our men to inflict further damage."

"But I realized, and observed," the man continued, "that the reinforcements they send are free and are not being deployed on another mission, because there is no chaos in their area."

"Gentlemen," The man stood up. "My plan, is for everyone to attack countries by bombing specific locations around the world. Strategic locations that, once destroyed, will cause mass destruction, and global panic. Everyone will attack their targeted bombsites, together. Around the same period. Now, whether you successfully win, or lose, is not our problem," The man looked towards everyone, slightly in fear he angered someone. Seeing as there were none, he continued, "What is our problem, however, is whether the plans were shared or not."

"You ask us to share our confidentiality? Certainl-"

"As we should. As the same as our enemy. Change your stubborn ways, and learn from the enemy." The man stopped and pondered whether he should tell him to change his stubborn brain, but he knew everyone here were key players to his vision. "Soon, they'll be learning from us."

"How about you start," challenged the Balkan leader, "Leader of the Phoenix Connexion?"

"Of course, of course. " The Phoenix leader replied," I fear no man. Allow me to demonstrate, the taking of the nuclear plant, Cedar Creek."

The Phoenix Leader paused, and saw there was no reaction from his audience.

"You may want to check the news," while his left-hand man played a live new report from a tablet and faced it towards the 5 other leaders.

"A nuclear plant, Cedar Creek Power Plant, was just attacked and successfully bombed by terrorists. Experts believe a C4 explosive ignited a chain reaction inside the power plant, causing massive explosions around the area. Reports are coming in that the economy has been hit hard, as Cedar Creek Power Plant is the largest power plant in Germany."

"Now gentlemen. Evidence of my work has been shown. Gather around, pool your resources, unite as one, and dominate the world, for we are," the man turned around.

"The Supreme Master First Class."

 **A/N: Please tell me through reviews/PM how you would see this story to continue. I plan to make this a fan based story, so please make sure to Follow+Review+Favourite!**


End file.
